Happily Ever After
by PhantomTigre
Summary: This is a DaineNumair fic, wrote it before all the keladry stuff.. soo.. yeah.. i wrote it a while ago, so its kind of stupid.. but i've gotten reviews saying its sweet and and stuff.. so read it if you care too, and if you read it, please reveiw!


A/N: This is one of my very first fics, its pretty bad I personally think, so be light. I've gotten reviews saying it was good though, so I've left it up. Remember, I wrote this fic AGES ago! Everyone's first fanfics are bad! Also, when I wrote this, I knew nothing about weddings, like the fact that Tortall would have different wedding traditions or that there _was_ other wedding traditions!   
  
Onua led the last of the ponies out into the paddock as the sun went down, she was planning to walk to a rock a little ways in the Royal forest, a favorite meditating place to meditate with Daine and Numair who had left a few minutes earlier.  
  
She walked along a well-worn path to the rock where she could make out Daine and Numair's figures. At the moment they didn't seem to be meditating, they were just sitting and staring at each other, Onua could make out soft talking, Daine laughed and Numair brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, then leaning forward and kissing her cheek.  
  
Onua smiled, Daine and Numair were good friends, she had been his student for 3 years now, she had arrived in Tortall when she was 13, her magic wild and untrained, Numair reconized it as Wild Magic and trained her as a wild mage.  
  
She walked up to the smooth rock; magic seemed to float around it, the air peacful and quiet, that's why she like it as a meditating rock.  
  
"I thought you said you would be meditating, yet here you are talking," Onua said grinning and sat down on the rock, "come one let's meditate."  
  
She folded her legs and rested her hands on them and let her mind clear, she opened one eye and saw Daine and Numair doing the same, Numair black fire encircling him, Daine's copper fire encircling her. She closed her eyes again, clearing the work of the long day away.  
  
***  
  
Daine was sitting in the barn fiddling with some saddles, when Numair walked up to sit down beside her.  
  
She put the saddle down and turned to look at Numair her eyes dancing, "Were you serious about retiring and juggling for a living?"  
  
"Half way, I think I'll slow down, quiet down with the mage stuff, give it a rest, I might even put on juggling acts, not many people can juggle," Numair said grinning, "I could do some right now."  
  
"No, I've got work to do, I've gone back to helping Onua with the ponies, now that Ozorne is dead, I'd love to see some juggling later though," She picked up her saddle again and attemted to get some billets to connect to it.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, let me try just one more time, I'm sure I'll get it," Numair attempted for the ninth time to juggle three balls and failed once again.  
  
"Numair, it's okay, I don't need to see juggling, I'm not a princess or what ever, I'm not made of gold!" Daine exclaimed. Numair sighed and came to sit beside her on the fence, it was just after lunch when Daine had some free time.  
  
"To me you are," he said his voice soft, "its been two weeks, have I been good enough, or have I been very bad."  
  
"Oh, you've been fair bad," Daine said grinning, "I love you Numair, your the joy of my life and I'd have to admit you have been good."  
  
"Good enough to marry me, Daine?" Numair asked the girl.  
  
"Good enough, Numair, you know I'll marry you, I couldn't not marry you, I couldn't marry anyone but you, I was just waiting for you to ask!" Daine smiled evily, "besides"- Numair silenced her with a kiss, his lips easing over hers.  
  
"Then you'll marry me Veralidaine Sarrasri?" Numair whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes, I will, Numair Salmalin, and please just call me Daine, being called Veralidaine reminds me Ozorne," Daine said and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"They by all means, let me never again call you Veralidaine, just Daine from now on, but you'd have to admit it is pretty," he said his hand stroking her hair.  
  
"No it's not, well it is, but I like Daine better anyway," Numair laughed softly at her statement.  
  
"So, when do you want to have the wedding?" The mage asked her.  
  
"Whenever," Daine sighed, "the sun is making me sleepy, it's so nice and warm." her voice trailed off, "I suppose the first day of next month would work, cause the king gets back on the last day of this month, he'd probably want to come, " she closed her eyes happily.  
  
"Fine with me, come on lets go inside," Numair stood up with Daine and they both walked inside.  
  
"Wonder how they'll react, what they'll say, they might disagree to it," Daine said as they walked.  
  
"They being?" Numair asked grinning.  
  
"Oh, Onua, Alanna, Jonathon, Thayet, Miri, Evan, that reminds me there's a new girl training to be a knight, her name is Keladry of Mindelain. She's Neal's friend, I think Neal likes me, oh well." She said absent-mindedly.  
  
"Well, your mine, I won't let Neal have you, I love you too much, that boy's a little old for a page, don't you think?" Numair said thinking.  
  
"Well, he's nice enough, there isn't really a age limit to pages, unless there is?" Daine said as they entered the castle and walked to their room.  
  
"None that I know of," was the mage's reply as they entered a room, with the nameplate of Numair Salmalin and beneath it, newer looking, Veralidaine Sarrasri.  
  
***  
  
"Want to go star gazing, tonight is clear enough that we may be able to see the Milky Way," Numair came trotting up to Daine as everyone filed out of the mess hall after dinner.  
  
"Milky Way? What's a milky way?" Daine asked.  
  
"Honestly don't you read anything?" Numair asked amazed that she didn't know what the Milky Way was.  
  
"No, not really, except on animals, like that one book you gave me on mammals, when I first came to Tortall, gosh, that seems like ages ago," Daine said as they walked out side.  
  
"Come on, I know a good spot to see the Milky Way, the Milky Way is our galaxy, it's called that because it looks like the big dipper is pouring it into the little dipper," Numair explained as the climbed over the fence into the paddock.  
  
"What's the big dipper?" Daine asked, Numair stared at her, "I'm joking, I know what the little and big dipper are!"  
  
"Right over here," Numair pointed to the top of a small hill, they both walked up it and sat down, leaning back to see the star filled night sky.  
  
At that moment Alanna was leading King from the barn, she had been called to a town where they were having trouble with hurrocks.  
  
Onua was following behind Alanna with a horse that had gone lame; she was bringing him to a stall in a different barn.  
  
Seeing Daine and Numair she stopped and looked at them. There was something, something, that she just couldn't put her finger on. Lying there on the grass they reminded her of something, someone she once new. Numair pointed out something in the sky and Daine laughed.  
  
A light bulb went on in her head, "Oh my great mother goddess, they're in love."  
  
"They're in what?" Onua asked, leading the lame horse up next to Alanna, wondering what the hold up was.  
  
"Love, they're in love, Daine and Numair," Alanna said with in a, "I should have known it!" tone of voice.  
  
"What?" Onua was blank.  
  
"They're in love, just look at them!" Alanna smiled and continued leading King away.  
  
Onua looked at them for a moment longer then led the lame horse to its barn.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
The mess hall was strangely empty, for the rider trainees were off on a picnic, camping trip thing in the Royal Forest, and all the pages and squires were on a expedition type thing, so it was practically just, Thayet, Onua, Tkaa, Daine, Numair, Buri, Sarge, and a few other people.  
  
Daine nudged Numair, "we should tell them now, before Onua, Sarge, Thayet and Buri leave."  
  
"Excuse me, we have a announcement to make," most of the chatter stopped when Numair stood up, but their were still whispers, most of the time Numair's announcements were about some discovery and was unimportant.  
  
"Daine and I are getting married," all chatter stopped, the mess hall was totally silent, as in eerily silent.  
  
"What?" Thayet spoke up, "please explain, I'm a little confused here."  
  
There were mumbles of agreement.  
  
"Nothing to explain really, Numair and I are getting married," Daine said, "we're in love."  
  
There were some more mumbles.  
  
"Daine, Numair, may I speak to you later?" Thayet asked uncertainly.  
  
Daine sighed, "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Horse lords, you were right Alanna!" Onua whispered to her self in amazement, "I think I'll go to this little meeting Thayet has arranged."  
  
***  
  
"Daine are you serious? Are you sure? I mean he is like 12 years older than you, what if, one of these days, I mean, Daine you're so young!" Thayet said from across the table. Numair hadn't arrived yet, but Alanna and Onua had.  
  
"Thayet, me and Numair have already had this conversation, a long time ago, we've thought his through and we're sure," Daine tried to convince the queen.  
  
"Thayet, calm down, if they want to marry, let them marry, love is strange, it works in strange ways, but haven't you seen Daine and Numair, they love each other!" Onua said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this has just sort of come as a bit of a shock for me, if you truly love him, then marry him, Daine," Thayet said and smiled.  
  
Numair suddenly burst into the room, "Sorry for being late, I found something in this book." his voice trailed off as he sat down next to Daine, "Hey Daine."  
  
"So, when's the wedding?" Onua asked brightly, Daine smiled, and leaned against Numair.  
  
"First day of next month, that way Jonathon can come," Numair explained.  
  
"Sounds good, you two really have planned this whole thing out, haven't you?" The queen said grinning, "Daine and Numair together, I never would have imagined," she mumbled to herself.  
  
***  
  
"I feel sort of weird, this dress, is all, poofy," Daine said crinkling her face as she looked in the mirror, wearing a sky blue, dress.  
  
"You look fine, you look great," Alanna assured the girl, Alanna was also wearing a dress, this one purple to match her eyes.  
  
"I wonder what everyone will think, when my da shows up, he being a god and all," Daine said.  
  
"I'm looking forward to meeting both your parents, you mom's the green lady isn't she?" Onua asked entering the room, Onua too was wearing a dress too, it was light green.  
  
"Yes, she is, and my da is Weiryn," Daine said, "Onua, do you think I look alright?"  
  
"You look great, hurry up, the wedding is going to start any time now," Onua said and peeked out the window, the wedding was to be outside in the grass, by some tall trees.  
  
Animals of all sorts, shapes, and sizes had gathered around, even a few immortals could be seen.  
  
The Long Lake Wolf pack howled a happy song, making some of the guests nervous.  
  
"This is one of the oddest weddings I've ever been to in my whole life," Onua stated.  
  
A/N: I don't know how to write weddings so I'm just going to skip to the part where the preacher person says stuff, please don't kill me for this.  
  
"Do you Veralidaine Sarrasri take Numair Salmalin for you husbang?" The preacher asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," was Daine's reply, this was definatly the happiest day of her life.  
  
"And do you Numair Salmalin take Veralidaine Sarrasri for you wife?" The preacher person asked Numair.  
  
"Yes, I do," Numair said gazing at Daine through her vale.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The preacher finally stated, the guests all clapped and cheered, the wolfs howled, birds sang, dogs barked, horses whinnied, animals everywhere made joyous sounds, making the guests once again nervous.  
  
Numair lifted back the vale that covered Daine's face and leaned down to kiss her, warmth raced through her body as his lips caressed hers, they broke apart and everyone cheered, Daine could see Numair blushing and felt her self blushing too.  



End file.
